User blog:Deyna the Mighty
Mossflower Woods Ben Stickle was tense; to say the least. A patrol from Kotir lay in ruins from two creatures. One was a powerful black squirrel who fought without any weapons. The other was lean and tall, with a sinewy body that put a badger's body to shame. He,too had glossy black fur that was long. He was a great mouse. Ben was sure of it; all the mice in the Corim had a body like that. Albeit much less powerful and not so handsome or powerful. A great mouse could easily defeat a badger lord or wolverine but he was much more formidable. Ben fervently hoped he was a friend for even Bella and all the mice could not defeat him. It seemed he was. As they started walking towards Ben's pitiful house, Ben got ready to meet this stranger. A knock alerted him to the duo's presence next to house. He opened the door and saw that the squirrel was also very powerful. But the mouse captured his attention. He wore a plain black tunic and a similarly colored cape. He had rusty sword with a plain black hilt. "Hi, we knew that the squad was going to target you next so we did a favor for you." amusement colored the warrior voice. Ben understood that the mouse knew the fear he felt so he was trying to dispel it all. "My name is Martin the Warrior and she is Raguvar Foeseeker," he pointed at the black squirrel who by now was playing with Ferdy, Coggs, Posy, and Spike. "She has a soft side," he added thoughtfully. Ben and Urthclaw froze when they heard Martin the Warrior. Not normally so direct Urthclaw said: "Zurr, Miz Bella had a dream 'bout you!" Martin froze. The Fabulous Blade Martin took the rusty blade and placed it on the ground. Then, hidden behind his black cape, was a wondrous blade. Seeing the puzzled look on Ben's face he said, "If I go around carrying a blade like that, I will attract vermin like bees to honey. We must go now. Raguvar,we are going to carry whatever they need." Ferdy said: "Mista Martin,me wanna piggyback ride up ina trees like Coggs and Ragvar!" "Then lets go." He leaped up and landed on a thin branch. "My mother always said I was lightweight." He took off springing from one tree to another gracefully. Once Martin leaped so high,Ferdy swore he saw Lord Verduaga in nearby Kotir. They had overtaken Raguvar ages ago. They heard a shout and came before a huge tree. "Brockhall." Martin said reverently. As if in a trance, he wandered inside. His entrance set off a chain reaction. Soembeast yelled for defences and a furry cannon ball of an otter came flying in. Soon he was surrounded by armed chieftains. "This no vermin."said a squirrel. The Foeseeker came rushing in. "I am Martin the Warrior." he said softly. A gasp arose from then. "Lord Brocktree had visited Bella, the badger of Brockhall and said: The one from the Northlands Martin the Savior, The Warrior The one night squirrel The vengeful one by name by nature The saviors of Mossflower The Saviors Frink the fox was lean and tall; he was usually sent as a warrior to attack but today was an exception. A squad consisting of fully armed fighters had disappeared so naturally Lord Greeneyes had become suspicious and sent a warrior tracker to deal with the threat. Upon reaching the scene he fell to his knees, shocked. His rival, a fighter he respected was on the floor, his body crushed by a single blow to the stomach that had upended his internal organs out of his mouth. He hurried back to Kotir to make his report. He brushed past the guards who opened the door for him, who in turn realized by his unusually brusque manner that he was disturbed. Even so,Frink trembled a little bit as he saw Lord Greeneyes. Powerful with muscles that rippled his sleek fur he was scarred from chin to head. He was a savage warrior but just and not quick to anger. But sometimes his cunning overcame his sense of justice.... "Erm,erm," he stammered after saluting his spear, " I found the squad in ruins, everyone of them horribly hurt, even some of them with their internal organs ruptured." Lord Greeneyes The cat paced restlessly up and down his two story chamber. Who was this creature? Calling down to the ferret guarding the door "Bring my armor and my trident and tell Cludd to get the army ready for marching." As the ferret hurried off, Verduga was watching the window, every sinew in his body tight..... When the door burst open, he snarled and leaped down where he took his armor, put it on, and grabbed his trident. "Archers in the front line." But it was too late; the hawk was on it's way back to the Corim. He was probably listening to the direction of where I am going to attack; and now I will learned the mystery of that creature.... ***** He reached the bank by early afternoon and watched impassively for the Corim to come. He was surprised when they came out of the bushes and trees. The lead was a warrior in black armor, with a wondrous blade. "My name is Martin the Warrior." he said calmly; his voice as hard as flint. Then a squirrel, midnight black with glossy fur like the mouse. "Foeseeker."